eves_the_challenge_orgfandomcom-20200213-history
Cutthroat
Cutthroat is the 1st season of Eve's The Challenge. It premiered on August 14th, 2019 and concluded with the reunion special on September 19th, 2019. 'Description' This season, twenty four contestants will compete in a bold new Challenge: Cutthroat, where players will discover an exciting new game, filled with twists and surprises. For the first time ever, there will be three teams,Red, Grey & Blue chosen by the players themselves. These three teams will battle each other in eight extreme challenges, leading up to a massive and grueling finale. With a whopping twenty four players competing, not everyone will make it to the end to vie for the riches. After each challenge, two players from each losing team will be sent into the "Gulag," a one-on-one battle arena that will test players' mental and physical capacities. Only the strong will survive and proudly return to the game to compete. The weak will leave with nothing. Staying out of the "Gulag" means achieving victory in the challenges. After each challenge, the winning team will be safe from "The Gulag" and bank $10,000 to be shared amongst their final players. These lucky winners will have the pleasure of being immune, while the two losing teams will each be forced to vote two players from their own team into "The Gulag." In the event a vote is tied, a run-off vote is conducted. If the run-off does not resolve the tie, the player going into the Gulag from the opposing team selects any member of the other team to send to the Gulag. The winners will come right back to the very team that just voted against them and the losers will be eliminated. 'Cast' | | |} Format Three teams will participate in numerous challenges, which are followed by an elimination challenge, known as the "Gulag." The team who wins a challenge will receive a cash prize of $10,000 to be banked in their team bank accounts, as well as winning immunity from the Gulag. The two losing teams will then be forced to choose one player from their own teams for possible elimination. Each player will cast secret votes to decide which two will battle in same-gender Gulags. The winning players will rejoin their respective teams and stay in the game for a chance at a share of $100,000, while the losing players will be eliminated from the game. In the event a vote is tied, a run-off vote is conducted. If the run-off does not resolve the tie, the player going into the Gulag from the opposing team selects any member of the other team to send to the Gulag.Prize money is split as follows: * Winner: $140,000 * Runners-Up: $80,000 * Third Place: $25,000 Twists * Redemption House: The first eight eliminated players are able to compete for a chance to re-enter the game. ** Redemption Gulag: '''The first eight evicted players competed against each other for the opportunity to re-enter the game. As the first eliminated from Gulag one Dean and Chrissa the second eliminated from Gulag one faced off in the first competition which Dean won. Myth then faced Ellie in the second competition which Ellie won. Due to Joey leaving the server after he was eliminated Dean progressed to the third competition. With Myth defeated, Ellie faced Mikee in the third competition which Ellie won once again. Because Jake quit the game he didn't enter the redemption house meaning that Dean won his final competition and re-entered the game as the first Battle Back winner. Finally, Ellie faced Emma in the last competition. Emma ultimately won and re-entered the house as the second Battle Back Champion. * '''Team Swap: At the start of episode five the grey team was told that they had to vote two players off of their team and onto red & blue. Grey ultimately decided to vote Parzi onto the blue team and Alex onto the red. ** Emma and Dean were given the option of which team they wanted to join when re-entering the game, Emma chose red and Dean chose blue. ** As there were only two grey members remaining at the start of episode seven they were allowed to pick one person from another team to join them. They chose to steal Crow from the red team making the teams 6,5,3. ** Before the final challenge started both the red team and blue team were asked if anyone wanted to volunteer to move to the grey team, if nobody volunteered the teams were told they would have to vote for someone to move onto grey. Nobody from the blue team volunteered to leave however Clash and Lachie from the red team both did meaning they would both move and join Crow on the grey team. Draft 'Game Summary' 'Elimination chart' Notes: *Parzi and Jake were set to compete in the "Pull Your Weight" Gulag in Episode 4; however, Jake quit the game. Therefore, only one Gulag was held. *Due to Sam quitting after the "Sandbagging" challenge it was announced that only one Gulag would be held that round. *Both Jake and Sam took a $5000 penalty and 5 season ban for walking from the game. *Parzi withdrew from the competition in episode 9 due to personal and medical issues. He didn't receive a penalty and wasn't banned from future seasons. *The finale was made up of three parts. Endurance, puzzle and trivia. One challenger had to compete in the endurance for each team and then the other two challengers had to complete two puzzles. All three members of each team competed in the trivia. *Jacob did not compete in the final challenge. 'Gulag Progress' * Note 1: Jake quit the game, therefor only one Gulag was held and Parzi was safe. * Note 2: Dean and Emma re-entered the game, Dean moved to the blue team and Emma chose to stay on the red. * Note 3: The grey team voted Parzi onto the blue team and Alex onto red. * Note 4: Sam quit the game resulting in only one Gulag being held that round. * Note 5: The remaining two grey players Daphne & Mackenzie chose Crow to move onto their team. * Note 6: As the grey team only had one player remaining blue and red were asked if anyone wanted to join that team for the final. Both Clash and Lachie from the red team volunteered. * Note 7: Parzi withdrew from the game due to personal and medical reasons * Note 8: Jacob chose not to compete in the final and was disqualified Voting Process 'Redemption progress' Notes: * Myth decided not to compete in the Redemption competition against Ellie. * Due to Joey quitting the server after his elimination he didn't enter the Redemption house and Dean advanced. * Jake didn't enter the Redemption house as he chose to quit the game, meaning Dean advanced and returned to the game. Gallery Category:Seasons